


Red Bees and Purple Wrapping Paper

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes shopping for once. What kind of surprise does he buy John? Well, it's certainly not milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bees and Purple Wrapping Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liebling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/gifts).



     The silk material barely took up any space; it could easily be folded away in a hurry if necessary. It was perfect for their _activities_ as he decided to put it. Grabbing a pair in the right size, he continued walking around the display shelves until he saw a flash of bright yellow catch his eye. Stepping back slowly to take a second look, the man smirked as he saw the little shapes of bees all over the silky fabric. He grabbed two pairs before walking to the checkout stand.

     John came home from work surprisingly joyful. It had only been a half-day, the weather was nice enough for him to make the short walk home, and he didn’t have any rows with the chip-n-pin machines while at the shops. John’s good mood was only made better by the fact that Sherlock had just come off a case yesterday and the boredom hadn’t set into his husband’s mind yet.

___

     After making dinner, chicken breast with some noodles and vegetables, John decided that it was definitely a day to open a nice bottle of wine. After pouring their glasses he brought them to the sofa where his husband lay sprawled out like a common housecat. They drank their wine slowly and sat in a comfortable silence until the glasses were empty and the sun had set enough to cast a warm pink light into the whole of the sitting room.

     Sherlock sat up and kissed John passionately on the lips before flipping himself over the back of the sofa, leaving his front hanging off while his legs rested on the cushion for support. Grabbing two purple boxes and pulling himself and them back over to the other side of the sofa, he grinned as he handed them to John.

___

     Red silk lay forgotten on the floor as Sherlock collapsed to the left side of John, both of them panting heavily. Once they caught their breaths, both turned their heads towards the other and laughed before kissing each other lightly once more. John chuckles as he says,

“Thanks for the pants.”

                “Happy anniversary, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> This 221b turned into 354 words and liebling is to blame. 
> 
> Happy birthday to the best friend I could ever ask for. Now send me your chapter, don't forget to eat, all that stuff.


End file.
